Previous studies have indicated that acquisition of angiogenic capacity may be utilized to predict high risk of neoplastic transformation. Present attempts aimed at: (1) detecting presence of angiogenesis factor(s) in the tumor interstitial fluid (2) purifying and developing a RIA for the factor(s) as a tool for predicting high risk of neoplastic transformation in tissues morphologically not suspected.